ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Containment Unit/Animated
The Containment Unit holds ghosts permanently. The Containment Unit can be found in the Basement. After the events in the Ghostbusters Film, it was decided that the Ecto Containment Unit system would be built bigger than the one they had before, so that it does not become too crowded and overflow ("Citizen Ghost"). Security features had been added to prevent the power being shut off by the power company, and everyone else, again. Over the years, there have been times when something in the Containment Unit would be needed out. Egon Spengler in X-Mas Marks the Spot went in there to get out the three ghosts of Christmas in a suit through some sort of gadget like a project, also in Slimer's Sacrifice, Eduardo went into the containment unit to get Slimer out, after he stopped some ghosts from escaping but also causing himself to be trapped. The rest of the times, it was Slimer went in there. According to Ray the Containment Unit needs "220 volt 10 megawatt" to work. The Extreme Ghostbusters sometimes call it the "Containment Tank." A backup battery system was but in place so the unit would not explode if the power was severed to it. (Killerwatt) It also has a back-up generator. , note the new trap slot to facilitate the new trap.]] Equipment Connected It has a viewer that enables the Ghostbusters to look inside the containment grid so as to keep an eye on the ghosts inside. It also has a computer connected that would be used to suck a ghost into the Unit should it try to open it or shut it off. There is also a calibrated PKE Meter used to make sure that all ghosts are inside the Containment Unit. In Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood, there was also a fail-safe device installed so that the grid could only be used by the Ghostbusters, but this feature appears to have been removed after Wat possessed Peter Venkman and attempted to use him to open the Containment Unit. List of Episodes when it was opened The Containment Unit is not perfect, even with safety and fail-safe devices in place. Once in a while it leaks, loses power, becomes sabotaged, opened by unauthorized persons or ghosts, needs urgent repair, or explodes with greater force than the one shown in the film. *Ghosts R Us: Slimer opened it by mistake and let out 3 ghosts. *Killerwatt: the Containment Unit was shut down during Killerwatt's reign of terror. Fortunately, the Ghostbusters managed to keep it working until power was restored. *Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood: Wat possessed Peter Venkman and tries to opens it. Fortunately, it was closed again before any ghosts escaped. *Citizen Ghost: a leak from the Containment Unit let out ectoplasmic energy, which infected the Ghostbusters' original uniforms, creating the Spectral Ghostbusters. *Buster the Ghost: Buster thinks that the Ghostbusters' job is to take care of ghosts, so he invites every ghost in New York. After he learns exactly what the Ghostbusters do, he helps by distracting the ghosts until the unwanted guests are vented out through the Containment Unit. *Cry Uncle: Egon's Uncle Cyrus sees the Containment Unit. When Janine explains that the Unit is used to imprison ghosts, Cyrus doesn't believe her and fiddles with it, ending up freeing the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. *Deja Boo: flashbacks from Halloween II 1/2 and Sticky Business(as well as The Two Faces of Slimer in the hour-long version) *Deadcon 1: following Ray's orders to do whatever the Deadcon 1 guests demand, Janine releases the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man so that he can serve as keynote speaker. *Don't Tease the Sleaze: Slimer accidentally frees the Sleaze from the Containment Unit and has to get him back in. *The Slob: Professor Dweeb frees the Sleaze from the Containment Unit in exchange for the Sleaze's brother the Glob giving him Slimer. *The Two Faces of Slimer: A symbiotic ecto-parasite leaks from the Containment Unit and makes Slimer turn into a monster whenever he falls asleep. *Sticky Business: when Stay Puft is let out of the Containment Unit, and the Phantom is also released by accident. *Halloween II 1/2: Samhain's two goblins free him from the Containment Unit so he can have his revenge. *Flip Side After being captured by the Peoplebusters, the Ghostbusters escaped their version of the Containment Unit. *Elementary My Dear Winston: the Containment Unit is opened by James Moriarty so that he can absorb the evil energy of the ghosts and become corporeal. Sherlock Holmes made a great sacrifice by forcing both himself and his enemy into the Containment Unit along with the escaped ghosts. *The Halloween Door: Boogaloo's minions shut down the Containment Unit, which explodes and frees every ghost inside it. Fortunately, everything was undone when Boogaloo was defeated (just as Halloween was restored, the ghosts were still in the Containment Unit). *Revenge of the Ghostmaster: when Egon and Winston approach the Containment Unit, it starts to shut off due to the force fields shutting off power everywhere they go. It starts working again when they leave and everything is normal when the Ghostmaster is trapped. *Loose Screws: some of the ectoplasmic energy that leaks out of the broken trap brings the Containment Unit to life. The animated Containment Unit then spits out some of the ghosts inside it (it must not like the taste of ghosts). *Guess What's Coming to Dinner: Foul Grungy opens the Containment Unit and frees a lot of ghosts. The Unit eventually starts a countdown, but our heroes managed to stop the countdown before the Containment Unit blew up and all the ghosts imprisoned in it escaped. *Till Death Do We Start: the Ghost Bride keeps on escaping the Containment Unit after she gets trapped. *Sonic Youth: Extreme Ghostbuster Roland Jackson was mesmerized by Syren and freed her sister Banshee from the Containment Unit, but in doing so also freed two other ghosts that had to be recaptured before recapturing the Banshee. *Grundelesque: Kylie Griffin uses an invention of Roland's to contact the Grundel in the Containment Unit to ask him why Jack is still a Grundel despite the original still being in the Containment Unit. After explaining everything, the Grundel demands to be freed. Kylie refuses, but Roland's younger brother Casey was spying on the two and then foolishly frees the Grundel. *Ghost Apocalyptic Future: Tempus had opened the grid to create an army of ghosts in the near future. This was prevented when the Ghostbusters captured Tempus's past and future halves. List of Episodes someone went in *Egon Spengler in X-Mas Marks the Spot to free the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. *Slimer in Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster to find out what happened to the Ghostbusters. *Slimer in The Revenge of Murray the Mantis to recruit the help of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. *Slimer in Sticky Business to get the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man out so he could be used in a commercial for Stay Puft Marshmallows. *Slimer in Partners in Slime to retrieve Shifter. *Eduardo Rivera in Slimer's Sacrifice to rescue Slimer after he got trapped in the Containment Unit to prevent ghosts from escaping. Category:Equipment Category:RGB Equipment Category:EGB Equipment Category:Slimer!